Die Klassenfahrt
by die-durchgeknallten-3
Summary: JUHU! Eine Klassenfahrt! Hermine und Ron dürfen im Herbst mit auf eine Klassenfahrt. Dabei kommen sich die zwei immer näher. Mehr wird nicht verraten! ihr müsst selber lesen! UND reviews schreiben!
1. Dumbledores Idee

Disclaimer: Uns ghört nix, außer ner tüte chips und ner flasche limo!  
  
Summary: ron und hermine kommen sich näher. SCHEIß SUMMARIES!!  
  
Pairings: RW/HG  
  
Anmerkung: Wir schreiben das hier um halb 2 während wir uns um ne tüte chips streiten. wir übernehmen keine haftung für  
  
eventuell entstehende gehirnschäden oder bauchkrämpfe wegen lachanfällen! VIEL SPAß!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledores Idee  
  
"Liebe Schüler, bevor ihr reinhauen dürft, habe ich noch etwas zu verkünden. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen der 5. Jahrgangsstufe die das Fach Muggelkunde belegt haben, werden dieses Jahr im Herbst eine Klassenfahrt mit 5 Übernachtungen durch 3 Muggeldörfer machen. Wir starten in London, wo wir uns einen Tag aufhalten werden und dann mit dem Fahrenden Ritter weiter nach St. Nesuahleggum [Anm.: drehts mal um ^-^] reisen. Dort werden wir 2 Tage in einem Zauberer-Hotel wohnen und von dort aus mit einem Muggel-Bus weiter nach Woodcrytower fahren, wo ihr dann in einem Muggel-Camp zelten werdet. In dem Camp gibt es einen abgelegenen See, den die Muggel nicht kennen, vergesst also nicht eure Badesachen einzupacken. Wir werden 3 Nächte lang zelten und auf dem Rückweg das Muggeldorf Newtown anschauen. Und jetzt: Haut rein!" [Anm.: nachgemacht, aber scheiß drauf... ^-^]  
  
Alle Betroffenen fingen sofort an zu tuscheln und von Parvati und Lavender hörte man Sätze wie: "Ich nehm mein rotes Minikleid mit, was meinst du?" "Wir müssen unbedingt noch zu Prof. Trelawney und sie fragen, ob die Fahrt unter einem guten Omen steht." Auf einmal hörte man ein immer lauter werdendes "Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEIßE!" Das kam eindeutig vom Gryffindor-Tisch und alle starrten auf eine uns wohlbekannte Person: Harry! Er wurde knallrot und wandte sich sehr intressiert dem Kürbissaft zu.   
  
"Hey, da fahrn wir ja zusammen!", sagte ich begeistert zu Hermine. 'Hoffentlich merkt sie dann endlich mal was! Jetzt bin ich schon seit über einem Jahr in sie verknallt und diese Sumpfkuh hat immer noch nix gemerkt! Ich hätte es Harry nie sagen sollen, er verarscht mich echt alle 5 Minuten. Fehlt nur noch, dass er es Hermine sagt. Dann kann er seinen Kopf im Klo suchen!'  
  
Hermine antwortete, anscheinend ebnso begeistert wie ich, "Stimmt! Bloß echt schade dass Harry nicht mitkommen kann, aber er wollte Muggelkunde ja nicht belegen...", was mir einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Sie mochte Harry doch wohl nicht lieber als mich?!  
  
Man hörte wieder ein diesmal leises "Scheiße!" von Harry, dann sagte er wütend: "Mann! Hätte ich doch Muggelkunde gewählt! Aber nein, ich Sumpfkuh musste es natürlich ablegen! Scheiße!" Hermine flüsterte mir zu: "Er hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen...Ich freu mich trotzdem schon!" Ein freudiger Schauer durchfuhr mich. Eine Woche mit Hermine ganz alleine! Na ja, wenn man von den anderen Muggelkunde-Typen absieht... Aber die sind ja keine Konkurrenz für mich!  
  
Harry (immer noch sauer), Hermine und ich gingen nach einem leckeren Festessen nach oben und sanken erschöpft in die Betten (in Gedanken gab ich Hermine noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss *seufz*) und schliefen sofort ein - nachdem ich mich an Harrys Schnarchen gewöhnt hatte. Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Nur eine "kleine" Prügelei mit Malfoy & Co, die die arme Hermine mal wieder als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatten, weswegen ich ihr natürlich als mutiger Held zur Seite stand und Malfoy ans Schienbein trat und mich dann so schnell wie möglich hinter Hermine versteckte. Ach ja... und da war dann noch der explodierte Trank von Neville, der eine im Dunkeln giftgrün leuchtende Furunkel auf Harrys Nase verursachte. Diese konnte "leider" nicht von Madame Pomfrey nicht entfernt werden, weil es eine seltene Form von "Furunkulitis subiosis" war, die aber leider nach einer Woche wieder verschwand. Und dann war es endlich so weit...  
  
Leider war die Abfahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express nicht ganz so romantisch wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Alle schwitzten wie die Sau, weil es für einen Herbsttag wirklich sehr heiss war. Natürlich vor allem die Mädchen, weil sie anscheinend ihren Kleiderschrank und ihr Privatklo mitgenommen hatten. Nein, ein Mädchen nicht. Hermine nicht. Ihr Koffer war nur etwa so groß wie sie, während bei anderen wahrscheinlich sogar unser alter Ford reingepasst hätte. Nach und nach hatte sogar Neville seine Sachen im Zug verstaut, und endlich waren alle drin. Ich hatte UNBESCHREIBLICHES Glück! Ich war mit Hermine alleine in einem Abteil. Naja, so gut war es auch nicht, weil ich immer so schrecklich nervös bin, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, vor allem wenn ich alleine mit ihr bin. Sie quasselte laut und fröhlich vor sich hin und ich bemühte mich so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Und wenn sie mich fragt warum ich so schwitz, sag ich einfach, ich hätteseit neuestem die chronische Schweißkrankheit. Sie redete immer weiter und ich sagte immer mal wieder: "Aha" und "mmh" und "ja, find ich auch." Ich bin geistreich, nich??  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So... und, wie findet ihrs? nur son kleiner wink mit dem zaunpfahl fehlt noch: wir sin alle 3 ganz arg review-süchtig. verstanden? ^-^  
  
*knuddelz*, eure  
  
pringless,  
  
nachtschatten,  
  
archertuckerreedtpol 


	2. Shoppingtour durch London und Fahrt im R...

[u]Disclaimer:[/u] Uns ghört nix, außer ner inzwischen leeren tüte chips und ner leeren flasche limo!  
  
[u]Summary:[/u] ron und hermine kommen sich näher. SCHEIß SUMMARIES!!  
  
[u]Pairings: RW/HG[/u]  
  
[u]Anmerkung:[/u] so, jetz isses schon halb 4. aber wisst ihr was? wir schreiben trotzdem weiter! es ist nämlich lustig! kaum zu glauben, aber wahr! also, wir übernehmen immer noch keine haftung für eventuell entstandene gehirnschäden oder bauchweh wegen den zu erwartenden lachkrämpfen! VIEL SPAß!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
[b][u]Shoppingtour durch London und Fahrt im Ritter[/u][/b]  
  
Endlich sind wir in London! Mann, ist das groß... Snape hat mich schon wieder angemotzt, weil ich und Hermine ungefähr 2 Meter hinter den anderen gegangen sind. Wenn dass so weiter geht findet nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Snape seinen Kopf bald im Klo wieder! ER NERVT! Prof. Vector ist im Gegensatz zu Snape mal eine ein bisschen nettere Lehrerin - wow, ein Wunder!! Sie ist die 2. Begleitperson auf der Klassenreise. Oh nein, Hermine will mit mir shoppen gehen! AH! WEG HIER!  
  
Obwohl, dass ist eine gute Chance um ihr mal ein bisschen näher zu kommen... Also, ab ins Getümmel!  
  
Nach dem Geldwechseln bei Gringotts sind wir 2 zuerst nach Harrods, dann zu Crastown, dann wieder zu Harrods, wegen dem "unbeschreiblich schönen" Kleid dort, das Hermine UNBEDINGT haben musste, dann zu This & That, einem Ramschladen mit billigen Fotorahmen, Zahnbürsten und so komischem "Duschbad", das nicht mal die Farbe wechseln kann! Außerdem stinkts. Aber für SIE tu ich ja alles... Sogar 5 Stunden lang kreuz und quer durch London latschen, bepackt mit 15 verschiedenen Taschen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Hermines Koffer (den ich natürlich für sie zum Fahrenden Ritter gebracht habe) so leicht war: Sie kauft ihr ganzes Zeug erst unterwegs! Auf der Rückfahrt schlepp ich ihren Koffer dann aber nicht mehr...  
  
Jetzt sitzen wir gerade im Fahrenden Ritter und Hermine hat gerade angefangen wie ein Wasserfall loszusprudeln.  
  
"Oh nein! Ich hab das Parfüm mit Rosenblütenduft vergessen!" und "Hast du schon Parvatis neues Kleid gesehen? Das steht ihr überhaupt nicht! Findest du nicht auch?!" und ich Trottel hab ihr bloß geantwortet: "Äh? Was? Achso... Ja... Absolut."  
  
ICH BIN SO EIN MOORHUHN! Sie war dann ganz schön beleidigt und hat für ganze 5 Sekunden den Mund gehalten, dann hat sie wieder von vorne angefangen. Aber für die große Liebe... Sie hat mich gerade schon wieder was gefragt und ich hab mal wieder nicht zugehört... OH GOTT! ICH HAB MIT JA GEANTWORTET, ALS SIE MICH GEFRAGT HAT, OB ICH MORGEN WIEDER MIT IHR SHOPPEN GEHEN WILL!!!  
  
"Toll, Ron! Ich freu mich schon! Dann kann ich ja vielleicht doch noch das Parfüm kaufen!" OH NEIN! OH NEIN! OH NEIN! WARUM ICH?!  
  
Stan hat gerade durchgesagt, dass wir noch 2 Stunden brauchen. Parvati hat gerade gekotzt. WENN DAS SO WEITERGEHT SCHMEIß ICH MICH NACH DER NÄCHSTEN PINKEL-PAUSE VOR DEN BUS! Ich scheiß auf die "kostenlosen Zahnbürsten in der Farbe ihrer Wahl" wenn mir dafür Hermine auf den Schoß kotzt! Bitte lieber Gott mach, dass ihr nicht von diesem grässlichen Fraß bei DacMonalds oder wie des heißt schlecht wird! Jetzt kotzt auch noch Pansy Parkinson! Haha, Malfoy hat's voll erwischt! Er steht noch bleicher als er sonst schon ist im Gang und hält seinen Umhang angeekelt möglichst weit weg von sich *prust*. Ein Bild für Götter! Die kotzende Pansy neben dem angeekelten Malfoy. *grins*  
  
Noch 1 Stunde...  
  
Lavender kotzt...  
  
Noch eine halbe Stunde...  
  
Neville kotzt...  
  
Noch 10 Minuten...  
  
HERMINE KOTZT! ARGH! WEG HIER!! RETTET MICH!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
so. das war s. gefällt s euch? hoffentlich... wenn s euch net gefällt: egal! schreibt trotzdem n review! eventuell ja auch mit verbesserungsvorschlägen...  
  
*knuddelz*, eure  
  
nachtschatten  
  
pringless  
  
archertuckerreedtpol 


	3. Ankunft in St Nesuahleggum und der erste...

Disclaimer: Uns ghört nix, außer ner inzwischen leeren tüte chips und ner leeren flasche limo!  
  
Summary: ron und hermine kommen sich näher. SCHEIß SUMMARIES!!  
  
Pairings: RW/HG  
  
Anmerkung: im moment isses 2 nach 1. mittags. wir ham heut nacht aufgehört zu schreiben, nachdem pringless gefragt hat, ob man Harry mit 2 r schreibt. Dieses mal is es die totale verarschung. wir übernehmen immer noch keine haftung. VIEL SPAß AUCH DIESMAL!  
  
Ankunft in St. Nesuahleggum und der erste Tag  
  
WOW! Ich hab die Fahrt überstanden ohne zu kotzen! Ein Wunder ist geschehen! Oh Gott! Ich hab's doch nicht unbeschadet geschafft! Mit wackligen Knien steig ich aus und renne - wie viele andere auch - hinter die nächsten Büsche und hab mir die Seele aus dem Bauch gekotzt. NIE MEHR FAHR ICH MIT DEM FAHRENDEN RITTER!!!  
  
Jetzt taucht auch noch Malfoy auf und schaut mir mit hämischen Grinsen zu wie ich kotze, aber zu meiner Zufriedenheit sieht man auch bei ihm einen grünlichen Schimmer um die Nase. "Na, Weasley? So ein zartes Gemüt wie du verträgt wohl den Fahrenden Ritter nicht, was?", schnarrte er. Auf einmal hält er sich die Hand vor den Mund und läuft hinter den nächsten Busch und ich höre ein würgendes Geräusch. Ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrrschen und wälze mich vor Lachen auf dem Boden! IGITT!!! Ich hab mich ausversehen in meine eigenen Kotze gewälzt! Jetzt klebt des ganze Zeug an meinem Umhang! würg  
  
"Ron? Ron, wo steckst du?", höre ich Hermine rufen. Ich muss mich irgendwo verstecken! Wenn sie mich in diesem vollgekotzten Umhang sieht wird sie weiss-Gott-was über mich denken! Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Aber vielleicht tröstet sie mich ja, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass Malfoy mich angekotzt hat. "Hier drüben, Hermine!", höre ich mich nur sagen. Bin ich vollkommen verrückt geworden? Aber jetzt ist es schon zu spät. Hermines Kopf taucht zwischen zwei Büschen auf.  
  
"IGITT! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragt Hermine angeekelt. "Äh... Malfoy hat mich angekotzt!", stottere ich. Mist! Des wird sie mir niemals glauben! "Würg! Du Armer! Malfoys Kotze an deinem Umhang... Du tust mir wirklich Leid!", sagt sie mitfühlend. WAS? Ich glaub ich hör nicht recht! SIE hat's mir wirklich geglaubt! Tut sie bloß so oder ist sie wirklich so naiv? Ich muss wohl ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt haben, denn sie fragt mich: "Was glotzt du so? Hab ich ne Furunkel auf der Nase, oder was?" "Äh... Nein! A...aber du hast da nen Käfer in den Haaren.", antworte ich völlig perplex.  
  
Zum Glück sitzt da wirklich ein Käfer in ihren Haaren. "IIH! TU IHN WEG! TU IHN WEG! SCHNELL!", kreischt Hermine hysterisch in mein armes, armes Ohr. Schnell zupfe ich ihr also den Käfer aus den Haaren und schmeiße ihn angeekelt in hohem Bogen in die Büsche, worauf man Malfoy brüllen hört: "WAAAH! EIN EKELIGER GRÜNER KÄFER SITZT IN MEINEM WUNDERSCHÖN ZURÜCKGEGELTEM HAAR! NEHMT IHN WEG VON MIR! BITTE!"  
  
"Mein Held!", sagt Hermine und umarmt mich. Oh, Mann! Ich schwebe auf Wolke 7! Hermine hat mich gerade umarmt. *froi* "Das war doch nicht der Rede wert, Hermine.", sage ich, der Held. "Aber das war ein giftiger Käfer! Und du hast mich vor ihm gerettet!", meint sie. [Anm.: *vor schmalz trief* =^.^=] WAS??? Ein giftiger Käfer? HILFE! MAMI! "Was ist mit dir los Ron? Du bist so blass im Gesicht.", fragt sie besorgt. "Na ja... der Käfer sitzt jetzt auf Malfoy...", antworte ich. Hermine fängt an zu kichern.  
  
"Warum lachst du?", frage ich. "Tja... Malfoy wird jetzt wohl einige Zeit ständig Heulkrämpfe bekommen wegen ein paar Furunkeln im Gesicht.", grinst sie. Jetzt fange auch ich an zu lachen.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu lachen, Granger, Weasley? Zu schade, dass ich euch auf der Klassenfahrt keine Hauspunkte abziehen kann!", ertönt plötzlich die Stimme von Snape. "Armer Snape! Kann keine Punkte von den Gryffindors abziehen. Schnief, schnief!", flüstert mir Hermine ins Ohr. "Ich habe genau gehört, was sie gesagt haben, Granger! Für sie immer noch Professor Snape!", schnarrt der Meister der Zaubertränke. "Für sie immer noch Miss Granger, wenn ich bitten darf!", antwortet Hermine todesmutig. Snape... entschuldigung... Professor Snape funkelt Hermine wütend an und verschwindet hinter den Büschen.  
  
"Das gibt Ärger!", flüstert Hermine.  
  
TBC  
  
sorry, wenn des kapitel hier nicht so gut geworden ist... aber uns fehlen einfach die ideen. schreibt bitte trotzdem review. eventuell mit verbesserungsvorschlägen. außerdem motivieren reviews außerordentlich gut.  
  
*Knuddelz* und tschaui!  
  
Nachtschatten,  
  
pringless  
  
und  
  
archertuckerreedtpol 


End file.
